1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to improvements in frames for holding in assembled condition the component segments of a facial identification system.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
This invention relates generally to that type of apparatus dislcosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,565 and in co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,307. Facial identification systems including changeable components arranged in overlapped condition are generally in widespread use by investigative agencies and the like. Representative of the prior art problems which this invention seeks to correct is that apparatus shown in FIG. 1 and described in more detail hereinafter.